my_little_alicornfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Endless Suffering
UWAGA. KUCYK NIE DŁUGO BĘDZIE EDYTOWANY PRZEZ INNE KONTO TEGO UŻYTKOWNIKA. ' Endless Suffering '(Endless - Nieskończone, Suffering - Cierpienie, czyli Nieskończone Cierpienie ) — 29-letnia klacz rasy Alicorn, OC Alexy, klacz zajmująca się straszeniem i chodzeniem po górach. Córka Magic Kelly i Air Wings, młodsza siostra Honey Black, oraz bratnia dusza Spirit Camp. Powstanie Pierwsza wersja Pierwsza wersja Endless nie wiele się zmieniła, niż teraźniejsza. Nie miała tylko oczów. Jednak nie była taka dobra. Miała być zła, typu ,, Zabije cię " itp. Jednak kuc był tak zły, że nie wiem, czy mógł by się tu pojawić. Autorka zrezygnowała i porzuciła pierwszą Endless Imię dla złej Endless. Zanim autorka porzuciła złą Endless, musiała wymyślić imię. Endless w sumie miała 3 imiona, to 3 jest dzisiejsze. Autorka musiała bardzo długo wymyślać imię dla złej Endless. Poszukała w internecie i znalazła ,, Evil ", ale potrzebowała drugiego słowa. Zajeło jej to długo, bo aż 2 dni. Na lekcji angielskiego, w szkole, było imię ,, Mandy " i wtedy w jej głowie zaświtało. I tak powstało imię Evil Mandy. Druga wersja Druga Endless, nie jest tak zła, tylko dobra i stara się pomagać. Ma oczy, jednak nie mają koloru, jednak co zostało po Evil Mandy, to skrzydła. Tak, dokładnie. Evil Mandy miała umieć latać i czarować, ale czarować czarną magią. Dzisiejsza Endless jest pomocna, śmieszna, ale umie tylko latać, a czarowanie to nie jest jej jasna strona. Dzisiejsza Endless powstała po 2 miesiącach, pojawiły się u niej oczy, bardziej zadbana grzywa i ogon, róg jest spiralny, a nie złamany. Drugie imię Endless miała 2 imiona. Pierwsze zostało wymyślone, od razu, jak autorka stworzyła drugą wersje Endless. Miało to być imię Wieczne Cierpienie. Na początku imię miało być nie zmieniane, miało zostać, bo po polsku fajnie wyglądało. Ale, po kilku dniach, kiedy autorka przypomniała sobie, że przydałoby się imię przetłumaczyć na angielski. I imię po angielsku, nie fajnie już wyglądało. Było to Eternal Suffering. Może ładnie brzmiało, ale autorce się nie podobało. Usunęła Wieczne, zaczęła myśleć. W końcu zdecydowała, że będzie się nazywać ,, Nieskończone Cierpienie " czyli po angielsku ,, Endless Suffering ".'' Imię zostało. Szukała bardzo długo szukała wiki, gdzie będzie mogła umieścić swojego Alicorna. Znalazła tą wikie, i została tu do dziś.'' KONIEC Wygląd Sylwetka Endless jest odrobinę wyższa od zwykłego kucyka, lecz ona nie zauważa różnicy. Jest trochę niższa od Twilght. Jest dość szczupłą klaczą, róg ma długi i spiralny, skrzydła dosyć duże, ponieważ mają powyżej 1 i pół metra. Sierść Sierść Endless jest czarna. Całkowicie czarna. Nie ma w niej nic innego koloru. Kiedy się urodziła, sierść była ciemno szara, ale z wiekiem zmieniła kolor na czarny. Evil Mandy miała czerwone kopyta. Skrzydła i róg Róg Róg Endless jest dość nietypowy. Dokładnie, jest dość długi i spiralny. Kiedy stara się czarować, aura idzie z dołu do góry. Aura Endless jest biała. Skrzydła Endless nie ma zwykłych skrzydeł. Ma skrzydła nietoperza. Są one bardzo długie, bo mają 1 i pół metra. Kiedy lata koło innych pegazów, którzy są przynajmniej metr od niej, z łatwością może ich dotknąć skrzydłem. Skrzydła Endless nie są grube, ani cienkie. Są w sam raz. Macha nimi trochę inaczej od pegaza. Grzywa i ogon Grzywa Grzywa klaczy jest dość gruba. Endless po przeprowadzce do Ponyville obcięła sobie włosy na krótko. Do dziś reguralnie ścina włosy. Grzywa jest czarna. Evil Mandy miała czerwone pasemka w grzywie Ogon Ogon klaczy jest ładnie ułożony. Jest czarny, gruby i czarny. Czasami chodzi ze splecionym warkoczykiem, oczywiście z ogona. Evil Mandy miała czerwone pasemka w ogonie. Oczy Oczy klaczy nie mają koloru. Dawniej miała jasno żółte oczy, jednak zmieniły kolor po wypadku w żłobku. Jako źrebie Sylwetka Sylwetka Endless była taka sama, tylko była niższa. Sierść Sierść małej Endless była ciemno szara. Róg i Skrzydła Róg Róg był mniejszy, a aura była kremowa. Skrzydła Skrzydła były mniejsze, miały pół metra. Oczy Oczy były żółte, ale potem po wypadku nie mają koloru. Ubrania Endless nosi na codzień dwie rzeczy: Buciki Endless nosi swoje buciki ze świąt. Były troche za duże, ale w końcu Endless do nich dorosła i zaczęła je nosić do dziś. Kryształowa Obroża Endless ma Kryształową obroże od swojego brata. Kupił jej prezent z jego wycieczki do Kryształowego Królestwa, a kiedy Endless założyła ją po raz pierwszy stała się Kryształowa. Od czasu do czasu staje się Kryształowa. Kryształowy kucyk Endless jako kryształowy kucyk wygląda zupełnie jak inny kucyk. Jest cała biała, tylko dużą część thumb|Kryształowa Endlessthumb|Znaczek Endless na białym tlekopyt ma czarną. Ma fioletowo-żółtą grzywę, Kryształowa obroża stała się kończynką, a skrzydła mają 2 metry. Znaczek zmienił kolor na biały. Znaczek Znaczek Endless to czarny piorun. Historia Pewnego dnia, Endless była ze swoim bratem na dworze. Zaczęło padać. Aż nagle z nieba zaczął lecieć piorun, a oni zaczęli uciekać do domu. Piorun prawie trafił brata, ale Endless skoczyła i go uratowała. Myślała, że zginie, ale, piorun trafił w jej bok. Przez chwile widać było znaczek. W czasie burzy jej znaczek świeci. Osobowość Nie ufna Endless jest nie ufna. Już od dziecka bała się podejść do np. pani przy kasie. Kiedy miała iść do sklepu, zawsze był problem. Najczęściej się to kończyło tym, że brat poszedł i przez dwa dni był obrażony. Raz sama poszła do sklepu, ale jednak pani nie wydała jej 50 groszy, które miała wydać. Oczywiście, później sama mama poszła do sklepu po 50 groszy. Odważna To jest dziwne. Chodź Endless jest nie ufna, jest odważna. Boi się nieznajomych, ale rzeczy, typu Diabelski Młyn już nie. Jeśli zobaczy bitego, najczęściej małego, kucyka, bańka nie ufności znika i umie upomnić przemocą. Jednak jak jest po wszystkim, nie ufność znowu się pojawia. ,, Zła " Endless mimo wszystko wyrosła na diabła, co można potwierdzić po wyglądzie. Chodź na początku nie wierzyła nikomu, że jest alikornem, kiedy miała 15 lat uwierzyła. Zbuntowała się przeciwko rodzicom. Poczucie humoru Endless łatwo rozśmieszyć. Rozumie wszystkie żarty, urządza wspaniałe spotkania, czasami nawet imprezy. Z jej żartów wszyscy się śmieją, może przynajmniej trochę udaje się jej rozśmieszyć kucyki bez poczucia humoru! Ciekawska Endless jest bardzo ciekawa świata, nowych rzeczy, czasami się zdarzy nowych kucyków! Lubi się bawić na polanie ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, że są odkrywcami. Raz odkryła starą kapsułę w swoim ogródku. Nie kochliwa Endless nie zakochuje się. Myśli, że miłość to głupota. Może kilka razy miała tam chłopaka, którzy byli jej ,, mężami " ale była jeszcze mała. Spokojna Endless jest z natury spokojna. Nie złości się, bo tak, ze złości się, kiedy ma powód. Ruchliwa Endless kocha chodzić. Zawsze może gdzieś pobiec, itp. Nie może płakać Endless nie umie płakać. Nawet, jeśli była malutkim źrebakiem, nie potrawiła wypuścić ani jednej łzy. Do dziś nie wie jak to się robi. Historia Dzieciństwo Przyjście na świat. Endless przyszła na świat 1 kwietnia, w szpitalu znajdującym się w Canterlocie, z obawą, że przyjdzie na świat ze złamanym rogiem. Jednak przyszła na świat z rogiem, ale troche dziwnym. Róg był spiralny. Została na dwa dni obserwacji. Dwa dni później, do jej mamy zadzwonił telefon. Lekarz w sumie krzyczał, że rodzice mają przyjechać jak najszybciej do szpitala. Rodzice ze swoim 10 letnim synem jak najszybciej wybrali się do szpitala. Jednak co ujrzeli przed szpitalem, to wielki tłum ludzi. Najwięcej było dziennikarzy, którzy próbowali się dostać do szpitala. Wszyscy krzyczeli ,, Chcemy zobaczyć nowego Alicorna!" lub inne takie sformułowanie. Jakimś cudem, udało im się przepchać się przez tłum. Ochrona ich zatrzymała, ale jednak lekarz pozwolił im wejść, bo wiedział, że to rodzice Endless. Pobiegli korytarzem, weszli do prawej pustej sali i... To co zobaczyli, to było łóżko, w którym leżała Endless. Miała rozwinięte skrzydła, wyglądające jak skrzydła nietoperza. Mama się popłakała, tata próbował uspokoić mame, a brat bawił się z młodszą siostrą. Jakoś nie zainteresował się tym, że jest alicornem. thumb|Mała, lecąca nad Ponyville Endless Żłobek Endless nie chętnie poszła do żłobka. Bała się starszych kucyków, ponieważ nie umiała jeszcze mówić. Pierwszy dzień był nawet dobry, może dlatego, że jeszcze nie spędziła tam całego dnia. Następnego dnia było gorzej. Wszystkie źrebaki rzucały w nią różnymi rzeczami. W sumie, wszyscy w siebie czymś rzucali. Pani, która się nimi opiekowała również obrywała. Pewnego dnia, ostatniego roku w żłobku, Endless oberwała w oko.. Widelcem. Jej żółte oczy zmieniły się w białe, bezbarwne oczy. Na początku pani myślała, że dziewczynka stracił w ogóle kolor oczów, ale jednak nie. Źrebak, który to zrobił, został wyrzucony ze żłobka, a jak dowiedziały się o tym media, dziennikarze zaczeli ,, atak na żłobek ". Koniec końcu, na koniec roku żłobek został zamknięty, a Endless i jej rodzina wyjechali do Ponyville. Przedszkole i nowe życie Po przeprowadzce do Ponyville, życie Endless się zmieniło. Endless nie długo szła do przedszkola, gdzie będą nowi przyjaciele, oraz wrodzy. Przedszkole, do którego miała chodzić Endless, było dla pegazów. Ale jako, że Endless bardzo dobrze latała, dyrektor przedszkola pozwolił Endless wstąpić do ich ,, rodziny ". Pierwszy dzień w przedszkolu nie był bardzo fajny. W sumie, nikomu się nie podobało. Koło przedszkola dla pegazów, było również przedszkole dla jednorożców. Było bardzo gorąco, a jednorożce wyszły na dwór. A pegazy, nie postawiły nogi na trawie. Pani mówiła, że jest zbyt ciepło, żeby wyjść. I rzeczywiście, następnego dnia, u jednorożców z 80 źrebiąt, było tylko 7. Wszystkie się pochorowały, a następnego dnia była już dobra pogoda, żeby się pobawić na dworze. Cały dzień wesoło bawili się na dworze, tylko przychodzili na posiłki. Podczas zabawy, Endless zauważyła 2 starszych ogierów, którzy chodzili do tego samego przedszkola co Endless. Ogiery wyśmiewały jakąś klacz w wieku Endless. Klacz płakała, a pani nie zauważyła, że coś się dzieje. Endless chciała powiedzieć pani, ale pani gadała przez telefon. W końcu Endless podeszła do 2 ogierów i zwróciła im uwagę. - No co? Taki słodziudki alikorn nam zabroni? - Oba się zaśmiali, a klacz nadal płakała. - CO WAM JEST?! NIE JESTEM ALIKORNEM! - Endless wkurzona krzyknęła, i z jej rogu wyleciała iskierka, przez co zrobiła dwie, dość głębokie dziury pod ogierami. Klacz, która płakała, spojrzała ze szczęściem na Endless, a potem przybiegła pani z dyrektorką. Endless próbowała się wytłumaczyć, ale to nic nie dało. Endless nie potrafiła płakać, więc tylko w oczach pojawił się smutek. Mała klaczka, którą Endless uratowała, opowiedziała jak było. Odbyły się 3 telefony, do rodziców ogierów, oraz do rodziców Endless. Wszyscy rodzice wyrazili zgodę na karę, a kara była taka, że przez miesiąc w przedszkolu będą tylko jedli i siedzieli przy stolikach. Endless w domu nie miała kary, ponieważ iskierka, którą wypuściła, była przypadkiem, ale dyrektorka przedszkola nie uwierzyła. Endless nie chodziła do przedszkola przez miesiąc, ponieważ mama uważała, że nie ma sensu, żeby tylko siedziała przy stoliku. Ale, musiała zostać sama w domu. Nowa przyjaźń Endless normalnie spędziła samotny miesiąc w domu, ale i tak nie długo szła do szkoły. Poznała klaczkę, którą uratowała. Miała na imię Spirit Camp. Jednak, była jednorożcem. Jako, że przedszkole, pegazów i jednorożców miało wspólne podwórko, Spirit wyszła pobawić się ze swoją przyjaciółką. Jej przyjaciółka poszła do toalety, a ona została sama. Potem Endless ją uratowała itd. Spirit była w wieku Endless, czyli miała 7 lat. Opowiedziała jej, co się działo w przedszkolu, jak jej nie było. Za kilka dni wakacje, a potem do szkoły. Okazało się, że klaczki będą chodzić do tej samej szkoły. Wakacje Endless jeździła na wakacje tylko nad morze Mała klaczka bardzo chciała jechać nad morze, ale, wszystkie apartamenty były lub za drogie, lub zajęte. I zaczęło. ,, Nigdzie nie jedziemy " ,, Zostajemy w domu " i inne takie teksty. I klaczka pomyślała, może pojechać nad jezioro? A może za granice? Nie, bo znowu za drogo. A może.. Nie... Endless pomyślała, może pojechać w góry? I to był dobry pomysł. Nie za drogo, a nawet ładniej niż nad morzem. I zaproponowała pomysł rodzicą. I tak, spodobał im się pomysł. Pojechali w największe góry na 3 tygodnie. Endless bardzo się podobało. Reszte wakacji spędziła u swojej babci. Pierwsza Klasa Klaczka bardzo się cieszyła z tego, że idzie do pierwszej klasy. A najbardziej z tego, że idzie do klasy ze Spirit. Na rozpoczęciu roku, odrazu przed szkołą zobaczyła wesołą Spirit, która pewnie też ją zauważyła. Od razu zaczęły się bawić, no ale trzeba było iść do szkoły. Trafiły na najmilszą panią w szkole, która ze szczęściem przywitała źrebaki w klasie. Codziennie miało być 5 lekcji, tylko w piątek 3. Pierwszy dzień w szkole minął jej dobrze, ale jedyne, co ją zasmuciło to to, że nie siedziała ze Spirit. Spirit również była smutna. Spirti siedziała z jakąś klaczką, a Endless z jakimś ogierem. Endless, tak jak Spirit, dobrze się uczyła. Robiła to chętnie, itd. Jednak co ją zastanawiało, dlaczego Spirit ciągle nosiła tą samą narzutkę. Ale kogo to. Endless była jedynym Alicornem w klasie, w tym największym. Wszyscy ją lubili i chcieli się z nią przyjaźnić. Ale ona już miała przyjaciółkę, Spirit. Typowe rzeczy w pierwszej klasie Wszystkie klaczki w klasie chcieli mieć ogierów. Wszystkie mówiły, jaki ogier jej się podoba, i takie tam. Ogier, z którym Endless siedziała, zakochał się w niej. Miał na imię Mirror Blood. Klaczka od razu się zgodziła, i z chwaliła się przed innymi klaczkami. Odbiło jej. Ciągle za nim chodziła, całowała go itd. Jednak, kiedy Spirit powiedziała jej, że tak naprawdę nie jest jej wart, bańka miłości znikła. Dwie klaczki zawsze się słuchały. I tak jak pomyślała, to tylko ona za nim chodziła, całowała, chwaliła i inne takie rzeczy. Na lekcji, odsuwała się od niego, a Spirit puszczała do niej oczko. I w końcu zadzwonił dzwonek. Ten długo oczekiwany. Wzieła go za kopyto, i wyprowadziła go na korytarz. Wszyscy w jej klasie zamiast chłopak lub dziewczyna, mówili Mąż lub Żona. Trochę poczekała rozmyślając, czy to zrobić, czy nie, i powiedziała: - Zrywam z tobą! - I poszła sobie. Po prosiła panią, żeby siedziała ze Spirit. I tak, udało się. Klaczka, z którą siedziała Spirit, usiadła koło Mirrora. Basen Podczas roku szkolnego, odbyły się zapisy na basen. Zapisała się prawie cała klasa. Endless nie musiała długo błagać rodziców, zgodzili się, ale koszty były dość duże. Jednak wszystko dobrze się potoczyło. Basen miał być po 3 lekcji w piątek i miał trwać 2 godziny. Na początku pływali na płytkiej wodzie, i uczyli się pływać pieskiem. Przez cały rok było spokojniej, ale na koniec... Weszli na głęboką wodę. Pierwszy dzień na głębokiej wodzie było spokojnie i fajnie, ale ostatnie 3 dni, były okropne. Endless prawie utonęła. Ostatni dzień nie weszła do szatni, musiała zostać z panią. Pierwszy Obóz Podczas zakończenia roku szkolnego, w klasie kiedy jedli ciasto mamy Endless i Spirit rozmawiały. Endless spytała, czy wie, o czym gadają ich mamy. Spirit powiedziała, że o obozie. Endless pomyślała, co jej mama ma do tego, a potem spytała o to Spirit. Spirit potem po prosiła Endless, żeby zgodziła się z nią jechać na swój 10 obóz, w góry. Endless, słysząc słowo ,, góry " krzyknęła, że tak, bardzo chce jechać, aż jej koledzy którzy siedzieli obok niej prawie spadli z krzeseł. Tak, miała jeszcze z Spirit 3 kolegów. Jednego znała z przedszkola, jednka ich relacje nie były za dobre. Ten, którego znała miał na imię Rock boy, drugi to był Clever sky, a trzeci Grey Brown. Oni powiedzieli, że też jadą na ten obóz, a Endless na to bardzo się ucieszyła. Od razu pobiegła do mamy, spytać czy się zgodzi, a ona powiedziała, że już dawno się zgodziła. Endless przytuliła mame, i po zakończeniu roku poszły do domu już się pakować, ponieważ wyjazd miał się odbyć 3 lipca i miał trwać miesiąc. Endless nie mogła się już doczekać. W końcu w dzień wyjazdu, Endless musiała sama iść pod szkołe, gdzie już czekali wszyscy. Była ostatnia. Dała kierowcy swoją walizkę i pojechali. Całą drogę przegadała ze Spirit i chłopakami. Czas jej szybko płynął. Mieli chodzić po różnych górach, stromych, troche mniej itp. W końcu dojechali Pierwszy Tydzień Po przyjeździe w góry, przed oczami Endless pojawiły się różne domki, takie fajne z drewna. Mieszkali koło lasu, a domki były podzielone na 5 osobowe drużyny. Kucyki mogły sobie wybrać, z kim będą w domku, oczywiiście Spirit i Endless musiały być razem. Spytały chłopaków, czy chcą być z nimi, a oni się zgodzili. Cały dzień spędzili na rozpakowywaniu się, a domek, w którym spali, nazywał się ,, Morski ". Mieli błękitne koszulki, które spodobały się Spirit. Ale oczywiście, Spirit nosiła jeszcze swoją narzutkę. Z ich domku był piękny widok na góry.thumb|Spirit i Endless na obozie Powrót Endless pierwszy tydzień dobrze minął, chodząc po górach, wieczorem przy ognisku opowiadać straszne histrorie, co naprawde dobrze wychodzi Endless. Drugi był taki sam, tylko, że dwa razy wybrali się na basen. Reszte tygodni spędzili dobrze, a powrót był szybki i sprawny. Endless bardzo się podobało. Druga Klasa Endless nie lubiła się uczyć tak jak kiedyś. W pierwszy dzień szkoły, czyli lekcji, nie chciała wstać z łóżka. Jednak kiedy jej brat powiedział, że Spirit i reszta napewno chcą się z nią zobaczyć, od razu wstała z łóżka i pobiegła do szkoły. I rzeczywiście, czekali tam na nią. Wszyscy się wytypywali, co robili na wakacjach, itp. Pożegnanie pani... Niby znowu mieli zobaczyć swoją panią, która wczoraj była na rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego. Jednak do ich klasy podeszła jakaś starsza pani i powiedziała, że jest ich nową nauczycielką. - Ej, Spirit, po lekcji idę do dyrektora, zapytać się, o co chodzi - Szepnęła Endless. - Idę z tobą! - Również szepnęła. Weszli do klasy. Cała lekcja była okropna. Kiedy ktoś źle odpowiedział, miał iść na korytarz i zastanowiać nad swoim zachowaniem. Aż w końcu, zadzwonił długo oczekiwany dzwonek. Spirit i Endless pobiegły do dyrektora, z pytaniem, co się stało z ich panią... Dyrektor powiedział... Że jej już nie ma... Obie klaczki od razu zrozumiały, o co chodzi. Ze smutkiem wyszli z biura dyrektora, i poszły do klasy. Reszta 2 klasy minęła okropnie. Wakacje i nowy niezwykły przyjaciel Przez ten długi, męczący rok Endless, tak jak cała klasa, miała złe oceny. Nawet, jeśli Endless pisała jakiś sprawdzian poprawnie, dostawała 3, nie wiadomo za co. Dyrektor na zakończeniu oznajmił, publicznie, że zwalnia nauczycielkę, a za rok klase Endless będzie uczyć pani od angielskiego, którą klasa bardzo lubiła. Spirit jechała na 2 miesięczny obóz, nad morze, i nie będzie jej całe wakacje. Endless nie chciała jechać nad morze, choć rodzice ją namawiali. Kiedy pojechali, żalowała. Endless w tym roku nie miała jechać w góry. Wiedziała, że baaaaaardzo będzie się nudzić. Brat pojechał na kolonie, rodzice od 10.00 do 22.30 w pracy, a ona sama w domu. Pewnego dnia, Endless bardzo się nudziło. Ułożyła wszystkie puzzle, pokolorowała wszystkie kolorowanki, oraz przeczytała wszystkie książki. Tylko jednej nie przeczytała, bo za wielka i gruba. Postanowiła nie posłuchać rodziców i.. Wyjść sama na dwór. Kiedy rodzice wyszli do pracy, patrzyła przez okno, czy rodzice zniknęli z pola widzenia. Kiedy Endless straciła ich z oczu, przeczekała chwilę, i poszła do przedpokoju. Ubrała się, wyłączyła telefon, żeby rodzice pomyśleli, że się rozładował. Wzięła klucze, wyszła na klatkę schodową, zamknęła na klucz drzwi i poszła na dół, a następnie wyszła przed dom. Pogoda była idealna na spacer. Postanowiła, że pójdzie do parku, kto wiedział, może by znalazła jakiś skarb? Zaczęła się bawić się w odrywce, chodząc po parku. Aż nagle, w krzaku coś się poruszyło. Myślała, że to będzie wiewórka, która zaraz ucieknie z drugiej strony. Jednak nie. Krzak nadal się ruszał, a z niego wydobywał się dziwny dźwięk. Endless postanowiła zajrzeć co znajduje się w krzaku. Zajrzała, i to co zobaczyła, przerosło jej oczekiwania. To był niebieski, owocowy nietoperz! Biedak zaplątał się w gałęzi, a Endless magią przecieła gałąź.. Nietoperz próbował polecieć, ale nie mógł. Złamał skrzydło. Endless wzięła go na grzbiet, i zaniosła go do domu. Szukała w książce zaklęć, jak uzdrowić skrzydło, no i na szczęście znalazła. Udało się. Otworzyła okno, żeby wypuścić nietoperza, ale on uparto ciągle siadał na skrzydle Endless. Próbowała nawet zanieść go to parku, bezskutecznie. No i ostatecznie musiała go przygarnąć. Nazwała go Tajemnica, bo nie wiedziała, dlaczego nietoperz chciał u niej zostać. Rodzice nie zgadzali się, żeby zwierzak został, ale kiedy zobaczyli, że nie chce odłączyć się od Endless, musieli się zgodzić. Pierwsze problemy w życiu '''UWAGA! W moim życiu nigdy coś takiego się nie stało! Mała klaczka zawsze myślała, że życie to jest bajka. Do czasu, kiedy pewnego dnia, rodzice przyszli zapłakani. Brat, chodź prawie też w płaczu, starał się ich pocieszać. Endless starała się dowiedzieć o co chodzi, ale kiedy o tym mówiła, zawsze rodzice wpadali w płacz. W końcu poszła na dwór. Rodzice kiedy na nią spoglądali, zaczynali płakać. Pomyślała, że jak wyjdzie, to się uspokoją. Oczywiście nie wiedziała, czy nadal płaczą, czy nie. Poszła do nie daleko mieszkającej Spirit. Zapukała do drzwi, ale jedyne co słyszała, to jakąś rozmowe przez telefon. Był to głos mamy Spirit, a drzwi otworzyła Spirit. - Cii! O czymś rozmawiają nasze mamy!!! - O czym? - Spytała Endless, a Spirit po cichu zaprosiła Endless i zamknęła drzwi. Obie klaczki stanęły w rogu przedpokoju, żeby usłyszeć głos mamy Spirit. Gadały o Endless. - Wiesz o czymś? - Nie - Odpowiedziała Endless, aż w końcu usłyszała, chyba już zapłakany, głos matki Spirit. - Ale jak to choruje na śmiertelną chorobę?! Alicorny tak mogą?! - Endless mało się nie przewróciła. Myślała, że to chodzi o kogoś z rodziny, a nie, z nią! Usiadła, i chciała za wszystko się rozpłakać. Zaczęła ją boleć głowa. - Już lepiej pójde... - Endless otworzyła po cichu drzwi, a Spirit pomachała Endless... Klacz pomyślała ̶E̶n̶d̶l̶e̶s̶s̶ ̶o̶c̶z̶y̶w̶i̶ś̶c̶i̶e̶, że jak wyjdzie na dwór, to jej się poprawi. Nic nie pomogło. Poszła do parku. Usiadła koło stawu. Oglądała kaczki, które wesoło pływały na wodzie. W końcu zrobiło się jej bardzo słabo. Słyszła kucyki, a kiedy świat stawał się czarny, kucyki zaczęły do niej podbiegać. Obudziła się w szpitalu. Obok niej chodziły lekarze. Chwile potem, do sali wbiegła rodzina Endless i Spirit. Wszyscy, oprócz Spirit, płakali. Lekarz wyprosił wszystkich, ale Spirit poprosiła lekarza, czy mogą jeszcze chwilę razem zostać. W BUDOWIE! Alex jest leniem Umiejętności Latanie Endless mimo wszystko chyba najbardziej kocha latać. Jakby mogła, pewnie usunęła sobie róg i zostawiła swoje nietoperze skrzydła. Umie bardzo szybko latać, robić beczki itp. Pomaganie Endless kocha pomagać! Niestety nie zawsze jej to wychodzi, ponieważ jej wygląd odstrasza inne kucyki. Jednak Ci, którzy się jej nie boją proszą ją o pomoc, i najczęściej zostają przyjaciółmi. Czytanie Endless jest molem książkowym. Kocha czytać, jedna z jej ścian w pokoju to jeden wielki regał z książkami! O dziwo, jaką kolwiek książke chce przeczytać, znajduje ją. Jest mądrą klaczą, dobrze się uczy, zna dobrze swój świat i jak o niego dbać. Wzbudzanie strachu Endless i tak czy siak, czy lubi pomagać, czy nie, lubi i umie straszyć. Dla niektórych, jest młodszą siostrą Nightmare Moon, oraz dla niektórych jest ich koszmarem. Kocha Halloween. Chodzenie po górach Endless jest bardzo wytrzymała. To jej daje dużo siły w kopytach. I kocha góry. To wszystko można skleić, i będzie równo. Endless kocha chodzić po górach, już od dziecka. Licząc wszystkie szlaki górskie, przeszła równo 10403 kilometrów! Endless co wakacje jeździ w różne góry, w sumie, w nich mieszka. Pływanie Klacz umie dobrze pływać. W pierwszej klasie chodziła na basen, ale kiedy weszli na głęboką wodę, Endless się przestraszyła i nie chciała już pływać. Potem znowu zaczęła, i się nauczyła. Potworny Krzyk W BUDOWIE Anty-Umiejętności Magia Endless nie umie czarować. Oczywiście, umie przenosić rzeczy, uleczać, ale to nie jest jej jasna strona. ,, Zdobywanie" ogierów Endless nie dość, że nie chce się zakochać, to nie umie się zakochać. Nie umie zagadać ogierów, ale w ogóle, nie chce się tym zajmować. Sprzątanie Endless jest nie schludną klaczą. Nie znosi sprzątać, uważa, że ziemia tak chciała, żeby tam to leżało tam, a tamto tam. Kiedy coś przez przypadek zrzuci w hipermarkecie, idzie dalej. Kiedy ktoś jej zwróci uwage, staje się jej ofiarą. Dokładnie, straszy go w nocy, śnią mu się koszmary itd. Zwierzak Zwierzak Endless jest niezwykły. Jest on niebieskim, owocowym nietoperzem. Poznała go w wakacje, najprawdopodownie ratując mu życie. Nazywa się Tajemnica, bo nie chciał odłączyć się od Endless. Ostatecznie Tajemnica mieszka w pokoju Endless, śpi z nią, a nawet lata. Kategoria:Alicorny Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Dorosłe klacze Kategoria:Klacze